Elemental Awakening
by Gunooner
Summary: After a beating from Vernon leaves Harry broken in his cupboard, his magic heals the damage for him, leading to something no one could ever have imagined awaking in Harry. Elemental!harry Independant!harry Ravenclaw!harry update within two weeks. .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

As he lay there in his cupboard, Harry couldn't help but wonder why his relatives hated him so much. He couldn't remember ever doing anything to warrant the hatred he always saw in his eyes and couldn't understand it. He tried to do what they wanted! He even deliberately did badly in school now so that Dudley was better than him in the hope of his Aunt and Uncle being pleased with him, but all he received were snide remarks telling him how worthless he was and how, "freaks like you will never do well!"

He started slightly when he started to feel a tingling in his arms, which he were fairly sure were broken from Vernon's latest beating because he was 'in the way'. His eyes widened in pain as the tingling turned to a burning as his arms fixed themselves, but he kept silent as he knew that if he made any sound that disturbed the Dursleys would result in him getting an even worse beating, which he wasn't sure he'd survive. When the burning in his arms finally went away he passed out into unconsciousness.

Little did Harry know that the burning sensation wasn't only his arms fixing themselves, but also his magic imbuing itself into the runes the fractures in his arms had created. On his left arm, the runes for earth and air resided, and on his right arm, were the runes representing fire and water. As his magic finished imbuing itself into these, and whilst Harry was also in the realm of unconsciousness, his magic flared one last time, but this time centred around his scar. The scar that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. As the magic started to imbue itself into the scar it encountered a soul fragment, which it promptly ripped out and destroyed before the sliver of soul even had a chance to try and defend itself. Finally, with the soul gone and the final symbol imbued with his magic, Harry's magic rested, withdrawing back into his core and leaving Harry to rest peacefully.

When he woke in the morning, Harry felt slightly different. He wasn't cold like he normally was in the mornings, having slept under only a thin and ragged blanket. He felt light, almost as if the air around him was supporting him. He shook off the feeling and got up, quickly put on his clothes and started to make breakfast for the Dursleys.

When they had finished eating their breakfast and thrown Harry a few scraps to eat, Harry set off to get to school. Whilst his aunt would drive Dudley there, she refused to take him, so he had to walk to get there. All 5 miles! When he finally arrived at school, only a few minutes late he walked into his classroom and sat down, having received a glare from the teacher for his tardiness.

The day went fairly normally for Harry until lunch. After he'd eaten the small sandwich filled with slightly off cheese, Harry noticed Dudley and his gang lurking a few yards away from him. With a growing sense of dread he turned round, only to hear Dudley shout, "Time to start Harry Hunting!"

When he heard this, Harry ran for it. Knowing that if Dudley and his gang got him, that he would be in for a nasty beating. He ran around the side off the school, wishing for some way off getting away from Dudley, when suddenly he found himself floating rapidly upwards onto the school roof. He heard Dudley's gang shouting bellow him on the ground. Calling for him, searching for him, but Harry was in a state off shock. He had floated up here, floated!

He thought about what had led up to him floating, and realised that it had started right after he had wished for a way to get away from Dudley. Intrigued as to whether or not he could do something like this again, harry concentrated hard on floating. And sure enough he found himself hovering a few inches off the top of the school room. He realised he needed to get down onto the ground before someone found him and got him in trouble so he jumped off the room and when he was getting close to the floor, wished for the air to slow him down and he came to a standstill just off the ground.

Grinning at this new power, he didn't notice Dudley and his two friends come up behind him. However he did hear Dudley cry out as his fist slammed into what seemed to be an earthen wall that had shot out of the ground. Angry at what Dudley had tried to do to him, Harry wished that Dudley and his friends would be punished and go away. As soon as he thought this, a small burst of flame flew at the boy on Dudley's right, singeing him slightly. At the same time, a blast of water that appeared in thin air collided with the boy to Dudley's left, soaking him and knocking him to the ground. Dudley, however, got hit right in the chest by a small bolt of lightning, which lifted him off the ground and sent him flying back a few meters. Right after they had all been hit by the elements that attacked them, a gust of extremely powerful wind picked up and sent the boys flying away from Harry.

Harry smiled, it seemed to him that he had control over all five elements.

AN: this is my first fanfic, please leave a review as to how I can improve it,

Gunooner


	2. Chapter 2: The Wizarding World

Chapter 2: The wizarding world

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the cannon series.

AN: just like to say thanks to my sister for betaing this chapter and to everyone who reviewed the prologue. Your reviews mean a lot to new writer like me, so thanks.

3 years later...

Harry woke up in Dudley's second bedroom. Ever since the day when he learned to control the elements his life had completely changed. When Vernon had tried to beat him for his 'freakishness' Harry had fluidly blocked the hit with a wall of solidified air and then hit him with a bolt of low level lightning, intending to stun him. Petunia had seen the whole thing from the corner of the room and was staring at him with fear in her eyes.

When Vernon had eventually come to, having been knocked out from the shock, Harry said to Vernon and Petunia, "Right, it's time we had a talk. You might as well call Dudley down as well, as he's going to need to hear this too." Vernon rose, shaking slightly, and went and got Dudley. When he was back Dudley said,"Daaad, what's the freak doing here? Make him go to his cupboard!" Harry looked at him, with distaste in his eyes. He rose and said, " as you may have figured out uncle, I am able to control the elements now." At this he summoned flame, water, air, earth and lightning to surround him in a vortex for a couple of seconds before he let it die down.

"Because of this some things are going to change in this house now. I'm going to move into Dudley's second bedroom, the only chores I'm going to do is the cooking and gardening as I actually like those and finally you are going to give me normal sizes meals and buy me clothes and shoes that fit. Do you understand?"

It would seem that Vernon hadn't learnt from before as he stood up and started shouting, "now listen here boy! Me and you're aunt put up with you're freakishness and you'll appreciate anything we umph..." Vernon was cut off when he was smacked lightly in the stomach by a rock that had appeared out of nowhere.

"You will be silent!" Harry shouted, " I could demand so much more of you if I wanted, take so much more from you! So you will respect me and do as I have asked! Do you understand?

"Yes." Vernon said, hissing in pain.

"Dudley? Aunt Petunia? Do you understand as well?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Good, I'll go and move my stuff now."

And this was how Harry had ended up where he was. In Dudley's second bedroom waking up on his Birthday. Harry had changed from the small, scrawny boy he had been when he first discovered his elemental abilities. Now he was slightly above average height for his age and with an athletic build. All of his senses were much more honed than they had been as well and he no longer required glasses to help him see.

This change was in part down to the Dursleys treating him better, but also down to the food he was able to create with his earth ability. This food was incredibly nutritious and gave him everything his body needed to grow and develop as efficiently as possible. As a result of this he was the perfect specimen of a boy of his age and he actually looked about thirteen or fourteen.

He got out of bed and dressed quickly. When he got to the top of the stairs he fluidly vaulted over the railings and hurtled towards the floor only to come to an elegant stop just above the floor. He made breakfast for the Dursleys and himself before quickly creating one of his earth elemental nutrient pills that kept him looking so good and swallowing it with a swig of water.

Eventually the other three residents of number four made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, where a filling but healthy breakfast, consisting of omelet and some buttered toast, was waiting for them. Harry was already half way through his meal and greeted the Dursleys with a nod of his head. Harry didn't like the Dursleys, and the Dursleys didn't like Harry, but they respected each other enough to leave each other alone since the time where Harry had so casually beaten Vernon to the ground without even moving a muscle. They didn't acknowledge that it was Harry's birthday, but that was fine as Harry wasn't expecting them to. He had developed into a fiercely independent boy and didn't hold authority figures in particularly high regard.

His school teachers had all come to regret not helping the small boy, who had often hid in the corner of the classroom, as now he never showed them any respect and constantly undermined them and making them seem like idiots. They often wondered if the fiercely intelligent and scarily independent boy would have been less harsh towards them if they had helped him out in class, or stopped his cousins gang from beating him up.

Back in Privet drive, they heard the mail slot open and close and the tell-tale thump of letters hitting the floor. Vernon looked up and quickly sent Dudley to get the post. Harry looked at Vernon and said, "I expect I'll be receiving my Hogwarts letter today then." Harry knew all about the wizarding world and his parents life's as the Dursleys had decided it was safer for them to tell him than have him find out later and be angry at them for not having told them.

"Yes, I expect you will."

"All I require of you is that you take me to and pick me up from a single trip to diagon alley and that you drop me at kings cross on September first."

"That's perfectly reasonable. Now Dudley, give Harry his letter." By this point Dudley had walked back in clutching a load of envelopes. He walked over to Harry and handed him a thick envelope made if what looked like parchment. Harry turned it over and saw the green writing on the front of the envelope, clearly addressed to him. He opened it and read the contents of the letter, which told him what he needed supply wise and where to go for supplies and when he got the train, along with his ticket for the latter.

As it was a weekend he decided that he would go and get his supplies now as he could and, having jotted down a quick acceptance to the school and attached it to the owl outside, he went and asked Vernon if he could take him now to charring cross road. Vernon accepted and when they arrived Harry got out and said, "thank you for bringing me, I should be done in around four hours, if you could pick me up then?"

"Ok I'll pick you up then" Vernon said quickly, before he drove off down the road. Harry turned round and walked towards the dingy looking pub. As he walked inside he was spotted by the barman, who said," bless my soul it's Harry Potter!" At this all the people in the pub looked round and when their eyes fell on Harry they crowded round him, shouting over one another trying to speak to him.

Harry was quickly losing his patience and blasted them all back a few feet with a strong gust of wind. The people all looked wide eyed at him, "y-you controlled the air!" A man said from the crowd.

"Well yeah, I can control all the elements, isn't that normal for a wizard?"

The people looked at him, mouths agape, "dear lord, a fully fledged elemental at eleven. There hasn't been a reported elemental since the founders and even they only controlled one each." One amazed women said from the crowd.

"Ohh" Harry said slightly awkwardly, he hasn't expected that. Though he also hadn't expected for everyone to recognise him either. "How come you all know how I am?" Harry asked perplexed.

"You don't know? You're famous for destroying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when you were only a babe!" And so Harry ended up receiving a lesson on modern wizarding history until he understood why he was famous. Thanking the people around the bar who had explained it to him, he was shown to the entrance of the alley and the barman, Tom, opened it for him.

Harry stepped through and spent a few seconds simply looking around at they amazing sight in front of him, mouth slightly ajar. Tom chuckled lightly and pushed Harry softly through the doorway before it closed up behind him. Harry looked around again and, when he spotted it, headed towards the giant white marble bank, known as Gringots.

When he entered the bank he immediately noticed that the workers weren't human, but decided anyway to be very courteous as they were in charge of his money. He walked up to a free teller and said, "hello, my name is Harry Potter. I've only recently known of the wizarding world and was wondering what you are. I promise that I mean you know slight but I would like to know the people who are looking after my gold."

The goblin, surprised by the politeness of the wizard in front of him, the wizarding saviour no less, decided to respond as politely and see how this went. "Mr Potter, we who run this bank are Goblins and my name is teller Sharptooth. What can the goblins of Gringots do for you today Mr Potter?"

"Please call me Harry. And I would like to ask if I have any accounts that my parents may have left me?

Sharptooth was shocked. Harry Potter was heir to the vast Potter fortune, one of the few families richer than the Malfoys and the single largest account in Gringots. "You mean to say your magical guardian hasn't told you about your estates?"

"What's a magical guardian?"

Sharptooth looked even more shocked at this and quickly said, "follow me Mr Potter, we have to go and see director Ragnok about this travesty. You should have been informed about all your holding by your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. Who also happens to be the headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry was numb with shock as he followed the Goblin through the halls of Gringots deeper and deeper. The headmaster of the school he was going to had been controlling his life and hiding his parents legacy from him. He was furious and this action solidified the thought in his mind that he would not respect the teachers of this new school till they proved worth it.

Harry and Sharptooth arrived in front of a set of gilded doors, inlaid with many precious gems. The goblin knocked and a deep voice from inside ground out, "enter". They walked in to see a regal looking goblin sitting on a raised thrown.

Sharptooth stepped forward and said, "my lord. I bring with me Harry Potter, heir of the Potter fortune. He has had the knowledge of his estates withheld by Albus Dumbledore, who has clearly broken the requirements of being a magical guardian. I come before you to award him a Goblin emancipation and to allow him access to his vaults as his guardian is clearly unfit to do the job."

The king stood up, "this is outrageous! That someone as trusted as Dumbledore could do something like this. Yes, we will grant him an emancipation! That will teach the old man to mess with Gringots and the rules he knows he is supposed to follow. Sharptooth, close the trust fund set up for Mr Potter and take him to the main Potter vault. Now for the formalities, I, Ragnok, king of goblins do henceforth decree that Harry James Potter is emancipated under goblin law, so mote be it!"

As he finished the final sentence there was a brief flash of light and Sharptooth then led Harry from the goblin kings hall and towards the cart areas. He got into the cart which proceeded to move scarily fast through the tunnels below Gringots. They went down past many floors of vaults until they stopped at the lowest level.

"Here we are, the Potter Vault!" Said Sharptooth, gesturing towards an ornate door carved into the rock face. " Simply lay your hand on the door and it will open if you are a true Potter." Harry did as Sharptooth said and unsurprisingly the door melted away in front of him. What did surprise Harry however, was the huge cavern behind the door, full with mounds of gold and precious gems. He even saw one far corner dedicated to a huge variety of weapons.

"Sharptooth, is there any way for me to take money out of my account without actually having to come back here?" Harry asked.

"Well yes. In fact I brought one down in case you decided you need one. It's an enchanted money pouch that will be filled with the amount of gold you're thinking of at the time and is tied to you so that only you can withdraw money from it. So for example you're trying to by a set of robes that cost a hundred galleons, you would simply think one hundred galleons and that amount would be in the pouch."

"Brilliant, I'll take it if that's all right Sharptooth. It will be much easier than having to lug around thousands of these coins around!" Said Harry brightly and with that the goblin led the wizard back up to the bank where he handed Harry a bag with the potter crest on. Just before he walked off he turned back around and said, "Sharptooth, is there anywhere better to get a wand than Ollivanders, because the letter I received told me to go there, but if this is the tool which I'm going to channel magic through for the rest of my life I want it to be good ?"

"Well yes actually," the goblin replied, "there's a shop, just in Knockturn alley called Marcus' wand crafters, and he makes much better wands for people, although they are more expensive, not that that's a problem for you." The goblin said with a smirk on his face. "Whilst you're buying things, you might want to buy more than just school robes in Madam Malkin's. She also sells muggle clothes and casual wizard wear that you might be interested in."

"Thank you Sharptooth, you have been a great help to me today. I will always ask for you in the future when I visit Gringots." And with that Harry walked out of Gringots and back into Diagon Alley. He headed towards Knockturn alley first and quickly located the wand crafting shop that was there. As he entered he saw a middle aged looking man sitting in the far corner, examining a few gems. He looked up as Harry entered and said, "Mr Potter, I did not expect you to come here."

"Well you were recommended by the goblins so I thought I would be better off coming here than buying what sounds like a pre-made wand from Ollivanders." Said Harry easily.

The mans eyebrows rose as he hears this. A wizard, a rich wizard no less, taking advice from a goblin. It was clear to Marcus that this boy, the boy who lived, was no normal wizard. "Before we begin making your wand it's important I find out you talents so that I can craft the wand to you. If you could please lay your hand on this parchment it will list your talents, what wood or woods I should use and what core or cores I should use."

Harry lay his hand down without protest. This was a man he could respect. One who knew their craft well and didn't try to manipulate people. As the writing on the parchment stopped Harry lifted his hand off and he began to read the parchment at the same time as the wand crafter.

It read:

Name: Harry James Potter

Abilities: Full elemental, parstlemouth, animagus, natural occlumency

Wand wood: Primary: Tree of life, Tree of death

Secondary: Holly

Cores: Elemental dragon heart string, Nundu venom, Phoenix tears

The wand crafter looked shocked at the results that had come up. He had never seen a combination of woods and cores that would make such a powerful and well matched wand. Not to mention the shock of his abilities, a parstlemouth and full elemental. He smiled ruefully, the wizarding world would be in for a shock when Mr Potter arrived at Hogwarts.

"This will take about an hour to make Mr Potter. You can come back and collect it then. In the meantime I suggest you go and purchase the rest of the things you require for school."

With a grateful thank you to the wand crafter, Harry left the shop and walked back into Diagon Alley. He went to Madam Malkin's first and was fitted for the highest quality school robes, along with a complete wardrobe of designer muggle clothing and some casual and formal wizards robes again made of the highest quality material money could buy, acromantula silk.

After that Harry went into Flourish &Blots the large bookstore and bought all the required course books and then a few extras, mainly about his abilities. For instance he got a book on what being a natural occlumense meant, what an animagus was and how to become one, parstlemouth's and myths about elemental's. He got a bit of an odd look from the shopkeeper for all the extra books he was buying but the man didn't say anything. Harry paid for his books and put them in a bottomless bag he'd purchased from Madam Malkin's.

Next Harry went and purchased a trunk with an odd expansion charm on it which meant you could put anything you want in it and when you reach in whatever you're thinking of will appear in you hand. It also had a feather weight charm on it so that it would never way him down when he was carrying it.

He went and got all his other basic supplies, before he went to his last stop, before he went to get his new wand. The magical menagerie, where he hoped he would find himself a familiar. As soon as he walked in he felt a pull from the back of the shop and he walked straight towards where he felt the pull coming from. What he saw, when he got to where he felt the pull, was a cage and inside that cage was what looked like a small dark black snake. It looked up as he approached and said, "human you feel the connection between us and have come. Do you speak the tongue?"

"Yes, my familiar, I speak the language of serpents. What type of snake are you?" Harry asked.

"I do not know the name of my species for I am the last, but we are the snake that can control the elements around us and I sense that you too posses this power."

" Indeed I do. And what should I call you?"

"My name is Sathael"

"Sathael, my name is Harry. Would you like to complete the familiar bond?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes" said Sathael. At that Harry opened the cage the snake was in and let him slide up his arm and bite him at the base of his neck. All he experienced was a small burning sensation, but he knew the bond had been completed as he could feel the snakes mind connected to his. He watched as Sathael sank into his body and stayed there in the form of a tattoo. After this he went and got an owl, a beautiful snowy owl he named Headwig, who was the only owl in the shop not spooked by Harry's presence. He paid for his familiar and pet before leaving and going back into the wand crafters shop in Knockturn Alley.

As he entered the shop, Marcus turned round and when he saw who it was smiled brightly and picked up a finely carved wooden box. He walked over to where Harry was standing and opened the box showing the wand inside. It was beautiful, Harry thought, an amazingly elegant masterpiece. Marcus looked just as excited as Harry felt. Excitedly he said to Harry, "well go on then pick it up. It's my finest wand, without a shadow of a doubt."

As Harry picked it up, he felt a huge surge of warmth and a vortex of the elements appeared around the tip of his wand. Harry knew it was perfect, could feel it in his bones and he heard Sathael agreeing with his assessment in his mind. "This is perfect!" Harry said to the wand crafter, who got a contented smile on his face as he heard what Harry said.

"Now, the wand will cost you 173 galleons as the materials used in making it were so rare, but I'll give you a free dragon hide holster for you wrist with that, which will let you keep you're wand at the ready at all times, and is layered with anti-summoning and anti-theft charms so that only you can take the wand out of its holder." Harry paid Marcus and gave him a bit of a tip as well, which Marcus smiled gratefully for, and with that Harry left the shop headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the streets of muggle London, where Vernon was waiting in the car. Harry got in and they headed back to Surrey, he was now seriously looking forward to when school started, which was also the time where he would start making Dumbledore's life a nightmare. Harry grinned, this year was going to be fun.

AN: so this is the first proper chapter done. Fairly pleased with it, leave me a review of what you thought and any pointers you have. Also leave a review of what you want his animagus form to be as I'm not quite decided on what it should be. Next chapter should be up with this one and will be Harry going to Hogwarts and his first day.

Thanks, Gunooner


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or nay other characters from the cannon series.

1st September

Harry woke up early, a feeling of excitement and a small amount nervousness present. He was going to Hogwarts, where he would learn to control his magic and get to mess up all of Dumbledore's plans for him. He was also looking forward to shattering everyone's preconceptions of what he would be like, although he knew some would know about his elemental ability, which he had decided he wasn't going to try and hide whilst at the school.

He got up and got ready to leave. He checked again that everything was packed and let Sathael sink into his arm, having sent Headwig ahead to Hogwarts already. He headedy had downstairs and found Vernon waiting for him, ready to take him to the station. They drove off after Harry ate a quickly made sandwich and Vernon dropped him off just outside Kings Cross.

"I won't be coming back for Christmas and I'll let you know when to pick me up at the beginning of summer" Harry said and Vernon merely grunted as a reply before driving off. Harry loaded his trunk up onto a trolley and headed into the station. He looked down on his ticket where it said platform 9 3/4 and shrugged before heading over to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and walking through them. What Harry didn't know was that a red haired family was left waiting for him occasionally shouting out about and Hogwarts, knowing that Dumbledore wanted Ron to be Harry's best friend and only source of information on the wizarding world, and it wouldn't do for him to get out of Dumbledore's control.

Harry looked on appreciatively at the scarlet train in front of him as he came onto the platform, before heading into it and finding an empty compartment to set himself up in. He had got to the station a but early and had so time to kill. So, having asked Sathael if he wanted to do anything and the snake replying in the negative, but coming out of Harry's arm and curling up on the seat next to him, Harry got out the second years transfiguration textbook, as he had already finished the first year course books in all his subjects. He might not respect teachers, but Harry did have a need to learn things that would make him more powerful, which he'd had ever since he'd realised that power could stop the Dursleys harming him.

Harry had been sitting there for about ten minutes, when the door to his compartment opened and a small pretty Asian girl walked in.

"Hello, I'm Su Li. Would it be ok if I sat in here?" The girl asked softly.

"Yeah sure," Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter by the way."

The girl looked at Harry wide eyed for a few seconds, before she grinned. "Is what I heard about happening in Diagon Alley true?"

"Yeah I'm an elemental." Harry said, whilst summoning a flame to dance round his hand.

"That's cool" Su said. Harry decided he liked Su. Although she had been a bit shocked to find out who she was, she didn't gawk at him, or ask him something really insensitive like, "can I see you're scar" or "do you remember that night", which would of really annoyed Harry.

Harry and Su chatted for a couple of minutes before the train started off from the station and the subject of houses came up. Harry and Su both came to the conclusion that Ravenclaw was the best house to be in, as its defining characteristic was intelligence, something they both prided themselves in.

They were both voicing these thoughts, when a red haired boy with dirt on his face barged into the carriage. "I'm going to sit here, cause everywhere else is full." The boy stated rudely. "I'm Ron Weasley." The boy said.

"Harry Potter." Harry said and Ron gawked at him, mouth open.

"Wow, can I see you're scar? Do you remember the night you beat him? Can you tell me about it?" Ron said, not noticing the frown on Su's face at his rudeness and Harry's darkening expression.

"You want to see the mark where Voldemort tried to kill me, and you want me to tell you about when my parents died." Ron nodded eagerly. "Wow, you really are a git. Get out, now!" Harry shouted and used his power over wind to send the obnoxious boy flying out of the compartment, where he landed in a heap in the corridor. Draco Malfoy who had been about to go in and try and talk to Potter, decided against it, not wanting to end up like Weasley, who was now moaning in pain as he tried to get up off the floor.

"Are you ok Harry?" Su asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Su, just frustrated. I can't believe how insensitive that guy was!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well what can you expect from a Weasley. They're extreme Dumbledore loyalists and aren't exactly known for there subtlety, and it looks like Ron is the thickest of the bunch." Explained Su as Harry gradually calmed down.

"Thanks for not being an insensitive git like him." Harry said.

"You're welcome, it's nice having someone interesting to talk to." Su replied

The two fell into an amicable silence for a few minutes, before the door was opened again and a plump woman asked, "anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry looked over at Su, who was getting some money out, and said, "I'll get five of everything please." Before paying the lady and sending her out.

"I wanted to buy some of that stuff!" Su said angrily.

"It's fine, I bout this much so that you can have whatever you want as well." Harry replied hastily.

"Oh, thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I've never really had friends before and it's nice to be able to buy stuff for others." Harry said sheepishly.

Su raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment further, and grabbed one of the chocolate frogs and unwrapping it. They carried on chatting and eating the vast horde of sweets Harry had bought and about half an hour later the compartment door slid open for the third time and a bushy haired girl with slightly bucked teeth walked in, with a superior look on her face. She faced Harry and Su and said, "Have you seen a toad, Neville's lost his? I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. I was very excited when I got my letter and of course I've learnt all our course books by heart. Wait, that's a second year book there, why are you reading that? You're a first year aren't you?" She said aggressively, looking at Harry.

"Well I'd finished all the first year course books and the other stuff I'd bought so I moved on to the second year course." Harry said casually.

"Well, prove you know the first year course, show me some magic, I bet you can't even do the levitation charm." The girl said haughtily.

Harry raised an eyebrow before waving his hand, absent wand, and concentrating on channeling his magic into lifting his book into the air. The two girls in the compartment looked on in awe at what Harry was doing, before Hermione said, "how are you able to do that, only Dumbledore is powerful enough to do that!"

"Well, I couldn't practice with my wand so I just focused on wandless, wordless magic." Harry said with a shrug

"Well your obviously cheating somehow! What's you're name?" She angrily said.

"Harry Potter." He said curtly.

"You're the Harry Potter! Well it makes sense then as Dumbledore must have taught you. Isn't Dumbledore amazing. I've read all about him and how he saved the world from the last dark lord." Hermione said.

Harry scowled, "Dumbledore didn't teach me anything. He left me I an abusive home when I was only one year old. He's not the paragon of light everyone makes him out to be. Oh, by the way, the reason I can do spells so easily is that I'm a full elemental and so have been channeling magic for years with simply a thought, spells are no different. Although my wizard spells are more powerful with my wand." Harry said.

Hermione looked affronted by what he had said, "You should give Dumbledore more respect! He's the headmaster, so he must be respected and is obviously always right. He must have put you there because it was best." She finished smugly.

Harry looked at the obvious authority idoliser like she was an idiot. "Get out!" He said, "I can't be bothered to speak to close minded idiots like you." And for the second time that trip, someone was sent flying out into the corridor by an elemental gust of wind.

"What an idiot. Hopefully she'll realise that you can't just accept that everyone with any authority is in the right." Su said after the girl had been thrown out the compartment. It was another thing that Su and Harry had in common, their disillusionment in authority figures. For Harry it was the Dursleys and his primary school teachers, and for Su it was her parents always believing her younger brother, who they had already named heir as they were a old traditional family, over her in any dispute between the two.

The announcement that they were five minutes from Hogsmede was heard by Harry and Su, so Harry created a screen of solidified air between the two so they couldn't see each other and they both quickly got changed. When they arrived at the station Harry took down the screen to see Su giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Was easier than having to walk out the carriage." Was all the explanation Harry gave.

The two got off the train and followed the crowd heading towards the school before hearing the shout of, "first years over here!" Over the sound of pounding footsteps and chatter. The pair looked at each other, shrugged and headed over to the giant of a man who had been shouting out.

"Right, follow me." The huge man said, before he lead them down to a dock with lots of small ships in it. "Get in, and no more than four to a boat." He stated and got into a boat on his own as Harry and Su got into a boat, followed by a girl with reddish brown hair and another girl with pigtails.

"Hi, I'm Susan" the first girl said.

"And I'm Hannah" said the one with pigtails.

"Su Li."

"Harry Potter." Harry said and growled slightly when the two new girls got a starstruck look in there eye and started firing questions at him. Growing annoyed with it, he drew up some water from the lake and dumped it onto the girls heads, which effectively shut them up, although they were now glaring at Harry. Not that he particularly cared.

They docked in front of the magnificent castle and all disembarked, before following the man who proclaimed to be Hagrid to a huge oak door, where he knocked heavily on it three times. Causing it to open to the sight of s stern looking women, who gathered all the first years up and brought them inside the castle. There, she turned to look at them and said, "the first thing you are going to do here at Hogwarts is be sorted. During you're time here at Hogwarts, you're house will be like your family. The four houses are Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and lastly Slytherin."

After she had finished her little speech, she led then through a set of double doors into what must have been the great hall of Hogwarts. It was nicely decorated and all the older student were already seated at the four large tables. The new students were led to the front of the hall and organised into a line, before the woman, who had introduced herself as professor Mcgonagol, turned and faced the sea of expectant faces and shouted clearly,

"Abbot, Hannah"she called out before she saw an irritated girl, in slightly damp clothes, walk up to where the stern professor stood, which was by a wooden three legged stool on which rested a hat.

Before she could get it on however, the hat burst into song, "insert you're favourite sorting song". It finished to a round of applause from the hall, before Mcgonagol beckoned Hannah towards the rickety stool the hat was on. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed over her head. After only a couple of seconds the hat shouted out,"Hufflepuff!" And Hannah ran over to their table and sat down. The sorting carried on, and Harry watched as Su was sorted into Ravenclaw, as she had hoped she would be, until, "Potter, Harry," was called out.

At this whispers broke out all around the hall about the boy-who-lived and about his supposed elemental powers. He walked up to, and sat down on, the stool, where the hat was then placed on his head.

"Could you lower your occlumency barriers please, Mr Potter." The hat shouted out loud.

"I can't. I'm a natural occlumense, my barriers are permanent." Harry replied out loud.

"Oh. Umm in that case where would you like to go Mr Potter." The hat said. Dumbledore smiled. Although Harry being a natural occlumense was worrying, as he wouldn't be able to see what the boy was thinking, he was confident Harry would pick Gryfindor, the house of his parents, Dumbledore himself and the house that Ronald Weasley should have told him is the best house.

To his horror he heard Harry calmly say, "Ravenclaw please."

The hat nodded and then shouted out, "Ravenclaw!"

Whilst Harry walked over and sat down by Su, the rest of the students and teachers were in shock. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had picked Ravenclaw as his house. Everyone had expected him to be a Gryfindor and were certain that if offered a choice that he would pick that house.

After several minutes of shocked silence, in which the only people speaking were Harry and Su, Mcgonagol resumed the sorting ceremony and the rest of the first years were sorted I to their respective houses. With the Granger girl being sorted into Gryfindor, along with the Weasley boy, and some blonde kid called Malfoy, who was sorted into Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his head.

After everyone had sat down, Dumbledore stood up at the teachers table and addressed the school with a benign smile on his face, but angry thoughts about Harry Potter flitting around his head, " I would like to say a few words before you eat. Nitwit, blubber, odmand, tweak." And with that he sat down and everyone looked round slightly confused before tucking in to the feast before them.

The rest of Harry's new housemates introduced themselves over the feast, but were all coldly rebuffed because of there hero worship attitude and obvious faith in Dumbledore. A couple of older kids introduced themselves, but the only one who was even given a response was Roger Davis, who didn't try and suck up to Harry, but just treated him like a normal guy. It turned out that Roger was the captain if Ravenclaw's quiditch team and he, Harry and Su spent the rest of the feast discussing the popular wizarding sport.

Once everyone had finished, Dumbledore stood once more and addressed everyone, "Now that youve all eaten youre fill, I would like to introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Quirrel. I would also like to inform you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to any that don't wish to die a most painful death. Finally, the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, out of bounds. I wish you all a good night." And with that Dumbledore sat down.

After the headmaster had finished his speech, the prefects at Harry's table got up and rounded all the first years together before leading them through the school towards the Ravenclaw common room. On the way, however, they were interrupted by Peeve's, the resident poltergeist, who made the unfortunate mistake of trying to hit Harry with an ink pellet. Harry directed it away from himself by reflex with a gust of wind before shooting a mid level lightning bolt at the floating poltergeist, who screamed when the bolt hit him and stared in horror at his now missing hand, before flying off, yelling about killer elemental's.

All the other students looked at him, some in shock and others in awe. Harry stared back defiantly and said, "What? He was annoying!" Before he carried on walking, hastily followed by the prefect and the rest of the students, the only one who hadn't been shocked was Su, who walked alongside Harry as they headed towards the common room.

They arrived at a door with an eagle head knocker and when the prefect knocked, the beak of the eagle opened and a soft female voice asked, "what begins, but never ends?" Before the prefect had a chance to answer, Harry stepped forward and said, "a circle." And the door opened, allowing them all to step through.

The prefect explained the layout of the common room to them and then told them where to find there dorms. Harry said a quick goodbye to Su, before heading over to the boys dormitories and finding the room with his name inscribed on it. He walked in to his room, with a single, queen sized bed, a wardrobe and a mirror, and found his trunk already there. He quickly unpacked before heading back into the common room to wait for Su.

Whilst he was waiting, a couple of other students came up to him and tried to start a conversation with him, but they all led it almost immediately to the night he got his scar, at which point he would use his elemental abilities to cool the air around them, which usually got them to leave, a couple needed more forceful reminders.

When Su came down, she immediately spotted Harry sitting on the couch in the far corner of the common room and headed over to him. When she got there, Harry gave an unvoiced invitation for her to sit down by moving over in the two person couch so that he only took up one spot. As she sat down, Harry mentally asked Sathael to come out of his tattoo form, whilst Harry held a finger to his lips. Su looked on as a snake came out of Harry's arm, before curling round it.

"This is Sathael. He's my familiar and is an elemental snake." Harry told her.

"Can you talk to it?" Su asked.

"Yeah, I'm a parstlemouth." Harry said, hoping she wasn't gong to freak out.

Su was shocked, but was rational enough to realise that not all parstlemouth's were going to be evil, so she didn't react much except for a slight widening of her eyes when he said it. She grinned and said, "You're full of surprises, aren't you. What's his name?"

"He is called Sathael." Harry answered.

"A pleasure to meet you Sathael." Su said.

Sathael inclined his head before hissing, with Harry translating to Su, "And it is a pleasure to meet a witch with some common sense." Before making a rasping hissing noise, which was his way of laughing, to the amusement of Harry and Su. The three chatted for a while longer, but soon enough it was getting late, so they said goodnight before they headed to their respective dorms.

The next day, they both met up in the common room before heading down to the great hall for breakfast. Whilst they were eating a very short, excited looking man came round and introduced himself as their head of house and charms teacher, professor Flitwick. He handed them their schedules, before heading over to the next group of students. Harry looked at it and saw that he had a lot of lessons with Gryfindor and Slytherin, and surprisingly few with Hufflepuff. His first lesson that day was transfiguration with the Gryfindors, then he had potions with Slytherin and his last lesson of the day was charms with Gryfindor.

After they had finished their breakfast, Harry and Su, flowed by the rest of the Ravenclaw first years, headed off to their transfiguration lesson. They filed into the classroom and sat down at the desks in pairs and waited for the Gryfindor's to all arrive. Once the last person arrived, the annoying Ron Weasley, the cat on the desk transformed into their teacher. Harry realised she must be a animagus like him, but unlike him had learnt to complete the transformation. She introduced herself as professor Mcgonagol and started to explain the theory of what they were going today. Harry was confused though, as she kept shooting him disappointed and annoyed looks, as if he had done something badly wrong.

When she finished the lecture on theory, she gave them all a matchstick and asked them to try transfiguring it into a needle. To her shock, Harry just waved his hand at it and it changed into a perfect needle. Frustrated that he wasn't in her house and angry at him for picking Ravenclaw over Gryfindor, she said, "five points from Ravenclaw, for not following instructions, Mr Potter."

Harry glared at her and when he heard the gleeful laugh of Hermione Granger, subtlety made her fall off her chair with a blast of wind. He the turned and faced the proffesor, before wordlessly drawing his wand, doing precisely the correct motion and repeatedly changing the matchstick back between a needle and a matchstick, much to Mcgonagol's consternation. She opened her mouth to deduct points for not using the incantation, but before she could, Harry started doing the transfiguration using the spell verbally. The teacher turned and walked off, without even awarding any points for Harry's exceptional display of magic, much to the shock of the class. The Ravenclaw's were further angered when the Granger girl got awarded 20 points for doing a single successful transformation, right at the end of the lesson, which resulted in her being glared at by the Raveclaw half the class, with the exception of Harry who didn't appear to care.

As they were walking out, someone asked Harry why he wasn't bothered and he replied, loudly enough for the professor to hear, "Well, it doesn't bother me because I don't have any respect for teachers until they earn it. Professor Mcgonagol hasn't earned it, so nothing she says or does will bother me." The professor bristled angrily, but couldn't do anything as the students had already walked off.

They arrived at the potions classroom in the dungeons and waited outside the doors. After a couple of minutes the doors were thrown open and a tall, greasy haired professor ordered them all in with the command of, "sit down!" They all filed in and sat at the desks in the classroom. The teacher started on about how brilliant potions was, but Harry didn't pay attention to what he was saying, until the teacher said, "Ahh Mr Potter, our new celebrity. Think you don't need to pay attention do you? Answer this then. What would I get if I added an infusion of wormwood to asphodel?"

Harry answered, "the draught of living peace, Sir."

Snape, quite impressed, decided to test the boy, "and where would I find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, Sir."

Snape decided to ask a final question of the Potter boy before deciding how to treat him. "What is the difference between monks wood and wolfsbane?"

Again Harry answered, "They are the same plant."

Smiling very slightly, Snape decided that perhaps the boy had some of Lilly Evans in him and decided to treat him as her son, not James Potters. "Correct," Snape said, "and it also goes by the name of aconite. 5 points to Ravenclaw." The rest of Harry's house looked delighted, but the Slytherins looked at their house master in shock. The Slytherin's weren't sure what to make of Harry Potter. Most of them had been expecting a Gryfindor golden boy, who idolised Dumbledore. Instead they had an elemental, in Ravenclaw and with a staggering level of control over his magic. He had power, and the Slytherin's were unsure how to proceed.

Snape set them to brewing a stumble boil cure potion, interested as to how Harry was going to do. When the lesson finished and Snape called for samples of the potions brewed, he was presented with a perfect potion from the boy in question. Harry had found it easy as he was able to make minute adjustments to the temperature and ingredients using his powers. When he saw it, a smile appeared on Snape's face for the second time that lesson, and he inclined his head slightly saying, "A perfect potion Mr Potter, another five points to Ravenclaw." Harry thanked the professor, before leaving the classroom with Su. Although he had disliked Snape at the start of the lesson, by the end Harry had gained some respect for the man who obviously new his craft very well and didn't hold anything against Harry.

They arrived at the great hall for lunch, which they ate quickly before heading off to charms. Harry was looking forward to this lesson a lot as the professor seemed like someone who would make the lessons enjoyable, but was also highly proficient at what he did. They sat down in the classroom and waited for the Gryfindor's to arrive. When they did, the short professor walked in after them and began talking to them about the levitation charm. His style was very different from that of the transfiguration professor in that he didn't lecture them, but discussed it with them. It was a style that Harry found much better and his respect for his housemaster cranked up another notch.

When it came to the practical portion of the lesson, Harry did the same as he had in transfiguration, and levitated the feather with a flick of his hand. However, instead of berating him like Mcgonagol, Flitwick beamed at Harry's level of control and awarded him 10 points for the feat. However he did advise him that it might be worth using his wand as it tends to give finer control, a point Harry agreed with, so he thanked the professor and then did it with his wand and made it float round in a series of complex acrobatics. Flitwick laughed and awarded Harry another 10 points before asking him to help e other students. Harry was ecstatic. A teacher who trusted him with some responsibility. His housemaster was quickly becoming the person Harry respected the most.

By the end of lesson Harry had earned another 15 points for helping other students in achieving the spell and more verbs praise from the professor. He and Su headed down for dinner and chatted about the day over it. They decided that professor Mcgonagol didn't deserve respect when she was so blatantly holding something against Harry, that Snape was worth some respect as he obviously knew his subject and appeared relatively impartial and, finally, that professor Flitwick was worthy of a lot if respect as he trusted the students and was extremely competent.

Having finished their meal and conversation the two headed up to bed, after agreeing to meet in the morning. Harry fell asleep content, on the whole his first day had been quite good, and tomorrow promised to be fun with a quiditch lesson, along with defence against the dark arts and herbology.

AN: hope you enjoyed this newest chapter. Please leave a review and Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far. Your comments are really encouraging and helpful. The next chapter should be up shortly.

Gunooner


	4. Chapter 4: And The Year Goes On

Chapter 4: And The Year Goes On

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or nay other characters from the cannon series.

AN: For those who are interested, Harry will be meeting Fleur summer after first year and she will be only a year older than him in this fic. The story will earn its T rating with Harry and Fleur meeting as it won't be a nice meeting. Leave a review as too wether you want Fleur to transfer to Hogwarts for second year or stay at Beaubatons until Tri wizard with them only meeting in holidays and talking via letter. Would also like to say thank you to everyone who wrote a review, it means a lot to new writers like me.

Harry stretched out in his bed as he woke up. He thought his start to the year had gone quite well, as he now had a friend who shared a lot of traits with him and didn't idolise him and had a couple of lessons he already knew he was going to really enjoy learning. The only bad point was transfiguration, which was a great subject, but was going to be a pain to learn with Mcgonagol teaching the subject.

He got out of bed and quickly got ready for the day, before calling for Sathael, and heading down to the common room. He only had to wait a couple of minutes before Su came down from the girls dorms and they went down to breakfast together. Harry had decided that he was going to start giving Su his earth pills so that she doesn't get negatively affected by the Hogwarts food, which he had noticed was often fatty and lacked essential parts of a balanced diet, namely vegetables.

Su thanked him once he explained what it was for and they finished the rest of their breakfasts before heading off to their first lesson, the only one they had with Hufflepuff, Herbology. When they arrived they were greeted by a short, slightly plump women, who had a kindly expression on her face. Similarly to with Flitwick, Harry could tell that Professor Sprout, as she introduced herself, loved what she taught and would be a great teacher. She explained the basics of what Herbology was to them before sending them off in pairs to start the practical side of the lesson.

"Now, you'll want to be careful that you don't over water the seed because it will kill the seed if you do, which will ruin you're whole project and we don't want that do we?" She asked rhetorically.

Harry and Su, who had obviously partnered up, had listened carefully to what Sprout had said to the class and felt confident that they would be able to do it right. It didn't hurt their chances that Harry could precisely control the water level in the pot, not to mention that he could just make the plant grow if he desired. However, with Su pouring the water and Harry concentrating and instructing her on how much to add, they were still easily the first done and as far as Harry could tell from what he could sense from the plants, they were the only pair to not have flooded at least one of the seeds.

The professor came over to Su and Harry's bench and congratulated them when she saw the very tip of a shoot poking through the soil, which Harry may, or may not, have encouraged to happen with his elemental control.

Harry and Su left the lesson talking excitedly and happy that they had another lesson that they knew they were going to enjoy, even if some of their classmates saw it as a joke, which just meant that Harry lost even more respect for the rest of his year group. As they headed towards their next lesson, which was flying, they met up with the Gryfindor first years who they had the lesson with. It seemed that the Gryfindor's really personified the bad traits that were synonymous with Gryfindor as they could all hear Ron Weasley, the idiot, shouting to anyone that would listen that he had been flying since he was two years old, and the annoying bookworm Granger, was going on about how she would excel at it because of all the books she read about it.

In fact the only Gryfindor who didn't seem to be trying to brag was Neville Longbottom. Harry didn't know much about Neville. He seemed quite shy and didn't really fit in with the bunch of idiots that made up the rest of his house mates. Harry got an angry look in his eye when he saw Ronald turn to Neville and say, "What about you them Longbottom? Think you'll be any good on a broom? Oh wait! Of course you won't, cause you're a clumsy idiot aren't you!" Getting more aggressive as he carried on speaking. The Longbottom scion just looked away, eyes glistening slightly as he fought to hold back tears as he received even more abuse from his house mates as they jeered at him following what Weasley had said.

Harry got a cold look in his eyes as he watched this unfold. Harry really hated bullies and he was not just gonna stand here while this obnoxious, insensitive git had a go at someone who wasn't even doing anything. With a quick concentrated gust of wind, Harry knocked Ron off balance as he got right up into his space, glaring down at him as although Ron was lanky, Harry was talk and had an athletic build and as such he was a lot more intimidating than he was. "What the hell is you're problem? Why are you having a go at Longbottom? Trying to make yourself feel better about the fact your a useless waste of space by having a go at the only person out of you're housemates without a loud mouth. Or do you just have a inferiority complex larger than Hogwarts?"

"Why do you care Potter? It's just the useless fatty, why you trying to stick up for him?" Ron replied.

"Because you're bullying him and I'm not just gonna stand here and eat you do that." Harry said calmly.

"Yeah what you gonna do then?" Ron said as he tried to push Neville. Tried, because as soon as he started to do it, Harry knocked him over backwards with a gust of wind, only to get smacked back upright by the ground beneath him which smacked up into his lower back. As he staggered upright Harry finished it off by soaking him in conjured water, before zapping him with some low level lightning, as he didn't want to really hurt him. As Ron collapsed to the ground moaning, Harry gave him a final angry look before turning to Neville, ignoring the groups wide eyed looks.

"Sorry about that idiot, hopefully he'll lay off you a bit." Harry said, whilst extending his had out to Neville. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom." The other boy replied to Harry, taking his hand and shaking it.

Harry indicated to Su and said, "and this is Su." She waved at Neville, before turning to Harry and glaring playfully saying, "I can introduce myself you know." Harry grinned before he started chatting with Neville and Su as they reached the quiditch pitch.

They all lined up behind the brooms lying on the ground and fell silent as a hawk eyed women arrived and addressed them, "I am Professor Hooch and I will be teaching you how to fly. Now, you will obey exactly what I say and not do anything until I tell you, as it is very easy to get injured when learning to fly." At this point she looked round at all of them sharply, before continuing, "Now, step to the side of you're broom, hold you're hand our and say UP!"

There were lots of shouts of 'up' heard all round but only three people successfully managed to get their brooms into their hands. Harry, Su and, surprising most of the students, Neville. Eventually everyone had their brooms in hand, Ron being the last, just after Granger, much to his chagrin, and everyone looked back to Madame Hooch who addressed them, "Now, on my whistle you will kick of the ground firmly and rise only a few feet into the air where you will hover. Do you understand?" She asked firmly and after a resounding chorus of, "yes!" She blew sharply on her whistle and everyone kicked off. Harry and Su performed it perfectly and the rest of their year eventually all got to the point where they were steady in the air.

Harry was whooping for joy in the inside and his eyes were sparkling. He was fully in the air and the wind elemental part of him was joyous, he had only ever felt this good when he went swimming in the pool and was completely immersed in the water. When Hooch said they could fly around a bit Harry accelerated slowly off and gradually sped up and rising up. Eventually he was flying very hight at high speed and he let the wind take over, using it to accelerate him and he was so in synch with the element that it was completely responsive to his slightest whim.

He smiled brightly, he loved this freedom and how connected to the wind he felt. He got the urge to go fast and so willed for the air to accelerate him and he shot off at the same sort of acceleration a jet experiences at take off. When he hit the forbidden forest he turned sharply, keeping most of his speed, and sped back towards the group, who he noticed with some trepidation were all on the ground. As he neared them there was a huge bang as Harry broke the sound barrier, just before he willed the air to slow him down quickly. As he decelerated, he couldn't help but smirk at the shocked look on people faces. Honestly, he was an elemental and they didn't expect him to excel on a broom.

He landed back where they had started, sharing an amused smile with Su at the looks on people's faces. Ron was glaring at him, as was the Granger girl, but Harry easily ignored them and turned to the professor who was walking towards him with an unreadable expression on her face.

When she was just a couple of meters away a smile s lie wormed its way onto her face and she asked, "Potter, was that your first time on a broom?"

"Yes professor." Harry replied.

She nodded and said, " Follow me Potter." As she led him into the castle and up onto the second floor. When they got to the charms classroom, she told him to wait, before knocking on the door and when it opened saying, "Could I borrow Davis a minute please?"

"Of course!" Was the small mans reply as he went and ushered Roger out into the corridor.

"What's this about professor?" He asked politely.

"Davis, I've found you a seeker!" She said to him excitedly.

"Really? That's amazing Harry! Alright trainings one every other..." Roger started before being cut off by Harry who said, "Whoa! I enjoy flying and all, but I don't want to play on a quiditch team. Besides, first years aren't aloud and bending the rules is just going to upset the other first years."

Hooch spluttered incoherently and Davis looked pained as he walked back into his class. The professor led him back down to the pitch where the rest of the students were waiting and they were all surprised by the upset look on their professors face as she stopped and said to Harry, "Please change you're mind. You're a natural on a broom and would be an asset to you're team."

"I'm fine madam Hooch. I don't really want to play. I just enjoy just being free in the air and don't really want to take up a lot of my free time training for something I don't really want to do."

With a final pained look she dismissed them all from the lesson and they headed to the great hall for lunch. Typically of Ravenclaw's they all ate quickly and headed to their final class if the day, arriving a few minutes early. They entered the defence against the dark arts classroom to the strong smell of garlic and a couple of minutes later the Slytherin's trickled in as everyone sat down in pairs.

As the bell rang their teacher came down from his office and introduced himself, with a heavy stutter, as Professor Quirrel. After a stuttered and almost impossible to understand introduction to what DADA was all about, he started to try to explain a basic defensive spell. It took about twice as long as it should have for the class to understand what they were meant to do, but eventually they all started practicing. Harry got it right first time easily without a wand and spent the rest of the time helping Su get it right and trying to control the power he controlled when he used his wand to do the spell as he figured it would be useful to be able to use it, but didn't want to hurt anyone because he put to much power into a spell.

As the professor came over to see how they were getting on, Harry noticed that, as he looked at Harry, his eyes flashed red for a heartbeat before changing back and he could have sworn he saw the turban twitch slightly. It unnerved Harry slightly as Quirell gaze was a lot more penetrating and focused when he looked at Harry than it was looking at any other students. He didn't know what was going on with Quirell, but Harry decided to be very cautious with the feeble seeming professor and try to figure out what was going on.

Just before the lesson ended, Harry saw a spell from one of the Slytherin's, some of who were grinning cruelly, fly towards Su. Harry was incensed and quickly solidified the air in from of the spell and the Slytherin's watched in shock as the spell splashed against a shield that materialised out of the air and were even more shocked when they heard Potter use his wand and cast his first vocal spell of the lesson as he pointed his wand at the Slytherin who had cast the spell, a pug faced girl, and coldly said, "Rictumsempra!" Harry didn't restrict his magic at all and the spell cannoned out of his wand glowing harshly and crashed into the girl. She cried out in pain, even though it was the lowest level pain spell that only generated a pins and needles like sensation normally, as her limbs all felt like they had burned with second degree burns. The class watched in shock as the girl cried in pain on the floor from the spell as it gradually wore off, long after it should have. The others who had been egging her on looked at Harry in fear, hoping he didn't do the same to them. He didn't, but they all felt the air around them roiling angrily and knew it was a warning.

Su looked gratefully at Harry and thanked him, before giving the Slytherin girl a cold glare. The professor walked over and said (AN: am not going to right in Quirell's stutter as it is a lot of extra effort that's fairly pointless, so just imagine the stutter. Gunooner), "Very good spell Mr Potter, but five points for casting at another student."

After that little incident the students left the classroom and went down to dinner where Roger came back over to chat with Harry about playing for Ravenclaw, "Harry, I know you said you didn't want to play this year because it will cause problems as first years aren't meant to, but would you be ok training with us? Not every session, but maybe once a week so that we can train you for next year if you want to play then."

Harry considered what Roger had said, before replying, "Alright, I'll come to a session a week to train and see if I like the game, but you'll have to provide me a broom and I want to have a go at the other positions as well because I think I might enjoy chaser more."

"Great!" Roger said, "You can come to the weekend practice as that's probably the most convenient." He quickly introduced Harry to the rest of the team and told them what Harry would be doing, before saying goodbye to Harry and walking off with the rest of the team for their evening practise. Harry walked back to Su and sat down, almost growling at the even more awestruck looks on his year areas faces, causing Su to laugh and nudge him saying, "Calm down Harry, it's getting a bit windy for indoors." Harry looked round and realised Su was right and he had made the wind pick up a bit, making him sigh before calming down and making the wind drop.

"Let's go back to the common room." Harry said to Su, "We can get our homework out of the way then." Before he got up and led Su out of the great hall and up to the common room.

The next two months school went by in a blur for Harry, with him enjoying his charms, potions, herbology and flying lessons and breezing through, but not enjoying, his DADA and transfiguration classes. Snape had warmed up a lot to the young elemental as he continued to prove his excellence in potions, much to the annoyance of the Slytherin's. Flitwick and Sprout continued to impress Harry with their enthusiasm for their subjects, whilst Harry was growing more suspicious with Quirell as each lesson went by. Transfiguration was still just as bad with Mcgonagol continually hounding Harry in every lesson and taking points from him for any reason, though Harry more than made the points up in his other subjects.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had continued trying to get at Harry, but with little success as Harry just ignored them and would occasionally knock them over with wind in the castle or trip them with a bit of earth rising when they were being particularly annoying. Harry had also noticed that the Headmaster was usually watching him at meals and he thought he felt a mental probe a time or two, but wasn't sure.

It was Halloween when the next interesting thing happens for Harry. He, Su and Sathael (who Su now got on very well with, mostly due to his dry wit and scathing comments about the rest of their year) headed from their last lesson up to great hall for the Halloween feast, which supposedly would show class some of Hogwarts best food and decorations. During the final course of the dinner, the students were all shocked to see the doors to the hall bang open as professor Quirell ran in. He stopped near the staff table, before saying,"Troll, in the dungeons! Thought you aught to know!" Before he collapsed forward in a faint. Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw that, as he knew that people don't faint backwards, but he was shaken from his thoughts when Dumbledore caused a loud bang with his wand and shouted, "Prefects! Take you're students back to the dormitories in an orderly fashion. Teachers come here and we will discuss what we are going to do."

As Harry was led out of the hall by the Ravenclaw fifth year prefect he noticed the Granger girl look round before darting around a corner, away from her group. Harry wondered what she was up to so mentally asked Sathael to follow her and report back to him when he knew what she was doing. Sathael rose up out of his arm and slithered off after the girl without anyone noticing.

About five minutes after they had arrived back in their common room Harry felt Sathael sink back into him before mentally saying, "The girl was mumbling about finding the troll and subduing it to show how much better she was than everyone else and to make the teachers like her more." Harry's eyes widened when he heard this and he hurriedly went and found Su before explaining what Sathael said. They decided that they couldn't leave her to probably be killed and hurriedly set off out of the common room down to where Sathael said she was going.

Just as they arrived they saw Hermione go flying into a wall as she was hit by the trolls club. She slid down the wall in a daze, but clearly still conscious. Harry reacted instinctively to the threat the troll posed to him and Su as it turned a looked at them, raising its club. He quickly thickened the air around the troll, so that its movements all slowed down, with a twist of his left hand, whilst simultaneously sending a high level bolt of lightning out of his right hand into the troll. The troll howled in pain as the lightning badly burnt it's right leg, just above the knee and tried to crush Harry with its club. Harry easily ducked under the swing and moved behind the troll, before summoning a ball of water from the vapour in the air and freezing it into an ice spike a foot long, which he proceeded to launch at the troll's other leg. The troll howled again as the ice pierced through its leg and Harry ran up to it, wishing he could use his earth powers to immobilise the beast, but there was only rock in the castle and that was all held tightly in place and hard to control.

Harry used the air to launch himself up onto the trolls neck before noticing it was about to crush Su, who was frozen in fear of the troll. Harry quickly changed the direction of his attack as he sent two blasts of lightning, one from either hand, into the troll wrist, quite literally blowing the trolls hand off and sending the club and hand to the floor, missing Su. Harry turned bad to the trolls head were he could see its open mouth and he decided to finish the fight. He summoned the hottest, most condensed ball of fire he could and held it suspended between his two hands. After a couple of seconds, when it was so hot that even Harry was starting to feel the warmth from it, Harry launched the ball of fire into the trolls mouth, effectively vaporising most of its head and instantly killing it.

The troll flopped over sideways and Harry jumped off just as the teachers all came running round the corner. They all looked at the mutilates troll corpse in shock before turning to Harry and looking at him in shock, as it was clearly him who had killed it, made obvious by the chunk of ice in the beasts leg.

"What happened here?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking grim as he stared at the troll corpse."

"I saw Hermione sneak away from her assigned prefect on the way up to the dormitories and realised that this meant she was in danger so I came to where I saw her run off and the first thing I saw was here hit a wall in the air, having been hit by the trolls club. The troll then turned to me and I acted in self defence and killed it before it could hurt me or Su." Harry explained calmly,"Also, I think Hermione left to find the troll and prove that she was a good witch by beating it." Harry added as an afterthought.

"That's all a lie I only just turned up to try and help them when..." Hermione started, only to be cut off by Harry saying, "I swear on my magic and life that everything I just said to you teachers was true, so mote be it!" At Harry's deceleration there was a pulse of magic, and when Harry didn't collapse to the floor dead, the teachers turned to Hermione with angry looks in the eyes, "Miss Granger, fifty points from Gryfindor for recklessness and detention every night for two weeks." Said Snape harshly. Hermione just bowed her head, nodding, and walked off, escorted by Mcgonagol.

Dumbledore then turned to Harry and said, "Now Harry, I'm going to have to take some points from you and put you in detention for killing the troll."

Harry looked at the headmaster like he was an idiot, before saying, "It was a dangerous animal and I simply protected myself and my friend!"

Flitwick looked incensed and was about to speak, but before he could, Dumbledore continued, "It doesn't matter Harry, you shouldn't have killed it, so I'm going to have to take a hundred points and pit you in detention for a month."

Flitwick, looking outraged shouted, "Are you insane Dumbledore? Mr Potter was clearly defending himself!"

Before Dumbledore could come up with an answer, Harry said, "It doesn't matter sir, I'll just send a my version of these events to the daily prophet and the board of governors. I'm sure you'll live that Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sputtered incoherently before angrily saying, "The punishment is cancelled!" And storming off away from the scene. Harry said goodnight to the remaining professors, before heading back up to the common room with Su.

"Well that was an eventful night."

AN: hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter of Elemental awakening. Leave a review of what you thought of it. Next chapter will finish first year and should be up within a week.

Gunooner


	5. Chapter 5: The End Of The Beginning

Chapter 5: The End Of The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the cannon series.

AN: I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story so far, it's really encouraging to hear that you like my story and the advice I've been given has been helpful. I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to review what you thought of it.

After the news about the troll incident got out, Harry was receiving even more awed looks from his fellow classmates and it was driving him insane. What was worse was that they were all now trying to be friends with him to hear the details about his fight with the troll. Su had been a bit shocked by Harry's display, but didn't change how she acted around him, for which Harry was very grateful.

"Don't they have something better to do with their time than bother me?" Harry asked Su angrily in the great hall at the end of term feast,she shrugged and continued eating. Harry was quite sad that Su was going home, so was Su for that matter as she didn't really like her family because of how much they favoured her younger brother, as he was staying at Hogwarts over Christmas and he knew Neville wasn't staying either, which meant he would spend most of the holidays surrounded by gawking idiots staring at him.

When they had finished the feast they went up to the dorms to go to bed. In the morning everyone was getting ready for the majority off the students leaving to go home. Harry went down to the common room and helped Su bring her luggage down to the great hall and load it onto the carriages waiting outside the doors. They waited for Neville to arrive and he hen he did, he put his stuff onto the carriage before Su and Neville turned to say goodby to Harry and they assured home that they would rather spend the holidays with him and that he would definitely be getting presents from them on Christmas.

He waved them off before heading back into the castle and went up to the library. He had been researching what could be causing Quirrel's odd behaviour. It had become more pronounced recently and Harry would catch his eyes flashing red at least twice a lesson now, along with his turban twitching more frequently as well. He was determined to find out what was up with Quirrel as he couldn't help feel that it was very important and might affect him, as Quirrel's eyes flashed most often when he was speaking to Harry. There was definitely someone wrong with him and Harry felt he was close to finding out what.

He had given up Quidditch training as he didn't really enjoy the game, though he had agreed to help Roger out if one of the players was injured, but under the stipulation the he would play chaser, not seeker. He still went flying quite regularly, as he found it a brilliant way to relax and unwind after particularly stressful days in the school. The feeling of being surrounded by air never failed to calm him down and he usually felt like he could spend hours just floating around and probably would if he didn't have a curfew.

Not much happened at over the holidays, as only twenty eight other students, of which three were in his year, also stayed at the school. The only interesting thing was that on Christmas Day he received an invisibility cloak, he suspected from Dumbledore, that was supposedly his fathers. After removing the loyalty, compulsion and monitoring charms, he had checked as he was quite suspicious of unmarked packages and it only took a simple revelio, on the cloak, Harry tried it on and was delighted to find that it truly did make him invisible. He used the cloak that night to sneak round the school and found great delight in tailing filch and occasionally pushing him lightly, not enough to make him fall over, to see him whirl around looking for someone, only to see no one there.

He also managed to use the cloak to get a much better idea of the layout of the school and even discovered a few secret passages. The other presents he got included a book on magical customs from Su, a new pair of gloves from Neville and a book on why Quidditch was the best wizarding sport from Roger, which made him laugh as Roger was convinced he would be able to persuade Harry to play Quidditch.

On the day where term would restart, Harry waited in the entrance Hall for Su and Neville to enter. When he spotted them he went over and greeted them, asking about how their holidays went.

"Not too bad." Neville said, "Though I wish my Grandmother would stop being so pushy. Thanks for the plant by the way, it's amazing!"

"You're welcome Neville, thanks for your present as well. How was you're holiday Su?"

"Awful. My parents spent the whole time fawning over my little brother, as usual, despite the fact he's home the whole year round. But it's not like I'm not used to it. And thank you for the bracelet, it's lovely." Replied Su.

Harry smiled and they headed into the great hall for the start of term feast. When they finished, Su and Harry said goodnight to Neville, before heading up to the common room. Harry showed her his cloak and Su was very impressed though she was also slightly puzzled as she knew invisibility cloaks usually only work for around ten years and this seems to have been working much longer, not to mention it doesn't feel like the other two invisibility cloaks Su had seen. She didn't mention anything to Harry though as she didn't feel it was very important.

Harry also discussed with Su his research into Quirrel and what he thought. "From what I can tell, I think Quirrel is being possessed. The flashing eyes thing is a common symptom of a possession and his wearing of that turban works to hide any deformities that the possession could have caused."

Su's eyes widened in shock before she said, "I wonder what's possessing him, or who I suppose it should be."

"I don't know," Harry said, "but I intend to find out. After our next lesson with him I'm going to try and confirm it with this spell I've practiced that makes the target glow red if they have more than one soul in their body. If he glows then I'm going straight to the first teacher I can find and tell them."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Su asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah it should be fine. The spell won't physically affect him so I doubt he'll even notice that I've cast it until I'm out of the room." Harry said.

They didn't have DADA the next day, but on the Tuesday Harry waited until the rest of the class had left before muttering the complex incantation and doing the movements with his wand and watched as the small red beam hit Quirrel and caused him to glow red. Harry started to hurry towards the door when he heard Quirrel say, without a hint of his normal stutter, "Now I can't let you run off after that little spell, now can I Potter."

Harry turned to face him and was shocked to see his eyes completely red. "You thought I wouldn't notice, you foolish child, now I will show you why you should not have meddled." As Quirrel raised his wand a colder, crueler voice said, "No! Let me see him Quirrel. Let him gaze upon what I have become."

"Master, y-you are not ready." Quirrel said in a scared and reverent voice.

"Silence! I am lord Voldemort and I am strong enough for this. Let me see him. Now Quirrel!" And with that last command Quirrel unwrapped his turban and Harry saw a disgusting sight. On the back of Quirrel's bald head was another face sticking out. A grotesque deformed face with scarlet eyes and snakelike features. "Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Finally we meet again."

Harry who had watched the scene with morbid fascination was startled when he heard the face say, "Kill him, we cannot allow him to stop us retrieving the stone!" With that shout both Harry and Quirrel sprung into action. Harry immediately placed a shield of air in front of himself with his left hand, whilst lightning arced out of his right towards where Quirrel was standing. Quirrel dodged out of the way of Harry's bolt, before sending a volley of nasty looking cursed his way. They all splashed against Harry's air shield and he grunted as he had to force it to not explode from all the spells that hit it.

Harry was relishing this chance to fully test his powers in a combat situation against other wizards. He quickly brought up six balls of water and froze them into spears and sending them hurtling at Quirrel, who blocked them all with a wall of flame only to be knocked off balance and burned slightly as Harry sent a strong gust of wind at him that pushed his own flames onto him and pushed him off balance.

Harry sent another set of ice spears at Quirrel, but his time one managed to get through and pierce the man thought his left arm. He screamed out in pain and sent a volley of sickly green curses, which Harry recognised as killing curses. His eyes widened, before he brought up a wall of air, but the wall broke apart after the fourth curse hit it and Harry hurriedly summoned up an ice wall to blocks the last three sent his way. He then shattered the wall with a blast of lightning before using the wind to send all the shards hurtling at Quirrel. The man shouted out in pain as several small pieces got through his hastily cast shield charm.

Harry was getting tired and knew he needed to end this before Quirrel got a lucky hit through that seriously hurt Harry. Pulling up all the lighting he could in his right hand, Harry sent a powerful blast of wind at Quirrel with his left, which knocked the man of balance, before releasing the bolt towards him. Quirrel tried to pull up a shield to protect himself but was to late. The bolt smashed through his hastily constructed shield and hit him straight in the chest, killing him instantly and burning a hole right through his chest.

The mans body fell to the ground and Harry sighed with relief, before a look of horror washed over his face as a black shade rose from the corpse and flew screaming at Harry, who tried to put his hands up to protect himself, but it did nothing as he felt the shade fly through him, causing him to keel over in pain, before falling unconscious.

Harry woke up to the bright white lights and sterile smell of what could only be the hospital wing. He sat up and looked around as a motherly looking woman walked over to him and said, "Ah you're awake Mr Potter. Take these pain relief potions please." And with that she bustled back into her office.

He lay there for several minutes, before he was disturbed by the doors of the hospital wing opening. He looked over and saw Dumbledore, accompanied by Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Mcgonagall, enter the room and walk over to where him. They arrived and Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, said, "Ah, it is good to see you awake Harry. I hope you are feeling well enough to tell us what happened as all we found was your unconscious body and that of a dead professor Quirrel's."

Harry then relayed to them what had transpired in the classroom and told them about his research and suspicions. As he finished he heard a snort from Mcgonagall and, as everyone turned to look at her, she said, "Well he's obviously making this up and we should be calling the aurors for him murdering Quirrel!"

At this there were shouts of protest from the other teachers present and inside Dumbledore was grinning as this presented a perfect opportunity to get control over the boy. However, all the shouts were drowned out when Harry raised his wand and said, "I swear on my magic and life that the entirety of what I told you was true, so mote be it!" As he finished saying this there was a pulse of magic sealing the oath and from Harry's continued existence it was obvious to everyone that he had told the truth, which effectively shut Mcgonagall up.

Dumbledore was frowning as Harry once again escaped his plans to control him and messed up the plan he had set up with the Philosophers stone. It was at this point that Madame Pomphrey re-entered the scene and came over to his bed saying, "That's quite enough stress for now in Mr Potter thank you. Kindly leave so that he can recover properly!" Once the teachers had all left, the kind looking woman turned to Harry and said, "Now Mr Potter, please take these potions. They will put you to sleep and allow your body to fully heal after your incident. It will knock you out for two days, but after that you should be fine to leave." Harry thanked her before taking the potions and drifting into unconsciousness.

The rest of the school year passed by without any other strange events happening for Harry. He continued enjoying most of his lessons and his friendship with Su strengthened and his one with Neville solidified. He also considered most of the Ravenclaw quidditch team to be at least acquaintances with him and he had several others scattered around that he would willingly chat to.

One of these new friends were the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who were two years above and who thoroughly enjoyed pranking Ron after hearing how much of an arse he'd been over the years. Harry also had started making use of the cloak to regularly visit the restricted section of the library, where he would read anything that caught his fancy.

Harry and Su continued taking the classes seriously and working hard in them, well, all except Transfiguration. DADA was being taught by all the other teachers who would take it turns to fill in and teach and it turned out that Professor Snape was excellent at teaching the subject. There hard working attitude had earned them may points over the year and they continued to be among the best in the class. Neville had improved a lot as well. He now not only exceeded in Herbology, but also in Charms. He had also got all his other subject up to a decent level as well and was very pleased with how he had progressed.

Eventually the end of year exams came round and Harry and Su, both having revised hard, came out of their last exams with smiles on their faces, pleased with how they think they had done. Harry, unsurprisingly came top of the year and Su came a close second, drawing with the Granger girl, who had gotten even more annoying in the lead up to the exams when she began questioning people about how much revision they were doing and who was often heard boasting about the ridiculous amount of hours she was putting into revision. Neville was also placed with his well earned twenty first place in the year, with O's in Herbology and Charms and A's and E's in everything else.

Harry and Su headed down to the great hall for the end of year feast and once all the students had sat down, Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Another year has come to an end and we send you home now after what we hope has been a good year. Now, onto the awards! First the quidditch cup, which is awarded to Slytherin, who have won for the eighth year in a row." At this the Slytherin table all started cheering and congratulating their team.

"Now onto the House cup! In Fourth place, with two hundred and twenty three points, Gryfindor!" At this there was some resigned clapping from the Gryfindor table and they mostly looked depressed after another poor years showing from the house of lions. "In third place, with two hundred and ninety seven points, Hufflepuff!" When he said this the Hufflepuff all started cheering, happy with not coming last and celebrating the end of a year. "In second place, missing out by twenty three points, with three hundred and forty five points,...Slytherin!" At this the Ravenclaw table burst into shout of glee p, which were quickly joined in on by the Gryfindor and Hufflepuff tables, as they all celebrated someone other that Slytherin winning the cup. " And in first place, with a grand three hundred and sixty eight pints, Ravenclaw!"

Everyone was cheering and Harry was swept up in the excited mood as everyone moved out into the grounds to get into the carriages. He managed to stay with Su as they and a few other crowded into one of the carriages, which started off on its way to Hogsmede. They arrived about ten minutes later at the station and they all transferred onto the train.

Harry and Su went and got into an empty compartment and a few minutes later Neville came in and joined them. As the train started off, they were all chatting, Harry brought up summer plans.

"Well, I plan on spending most of my summer in France. There's a Potter property out there that's primarily used as a summer home and as I am emancipated and don't particularly fancy staying at the Dursley's for the whole time, I think I'll spend my Summer there." Stated Harry, "Actually I meant to tell you yesterday, but I mailed your parents Su and they agreed to let you spend the summer there, under the stipulation that there was some adult supervision, which Neville's Grandmother has kindly agreed to provide us. Yes Neville, that means you're coming to France as well."

Both of his friends stared at Harry in shock for a moment before they both started shouting with happiness about what an amazing summer they were going to have, especially Su who really hadn't been looking forward to having to spend months with her family.

"The place in on the South coast in France and I quite near a magical village if what the Goblins told me is true, which I'm sure it is. We are going to spend the whole summer, apart from the the last ten days out there and when we come back we'll be staying at Longbottom manor for the final week and a bit." Harry said excitedly.

"It should be amazing. From what I've heard the French south coast is amazing and very beautiful during the summer months! And the fact that there's a magical community near ye should be usefully if we need anything. This is going to be so good!" Said Su excitedly

"Thanks so much for organising this Harry, I have no doubt that this is going to be my best summer yet!" Said Neville happily.

"We leave straight there when we arrive at kings cross. You're Grandmother will be there Neville and she has the portkey I booked that should take us to the summer house in France." Harry said.

The rest of the journey passed quickly for the three children as they excitedly waited to get off the train when it arrived at platform 9 3/4. Even Sathael seemed excited as he hummed from his position wrapped around Harry's arm. Harry had introduced him to Neville towards the end of the year, but he turned out to be fine with Harry being a parstlemouth and having a snake familiar.

They all got off the train and went over to where Neville pointed. They arrived to be greeted by an old, quite stern looking woman, though she clearly had pride in her eyes when she looked at Neville. Apparently Neville had confronted her about her constant putting down of him bed Christmas and now because of that, and the change in Neville's attitude, she was much closer to her grandson and it showed when Neville greeted her with a happy hug. After the introduction were all done all four of them grabbed the old tin can Mrs Lomgbottom brought out and Harry's last thought in Britain was, "This summer is going to be amazing!"

AN: thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review of what you thought or any advice you have to give. Next chapter, the summer and him meeting Fleur, which as I said will be under nasty circumstances and will earn this FIC it's rating. Also, this is your final chance to leave a review on wether or not Fleur should transfer to Hogwarts for Harry's second year.

Thanks, Gunooner.


	6. Chapter 6: A Summer In France

Chapter 6: A Summer In France

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, had a very hectic few weeks and was unable to write. Anyways, on to the story with Harry finally meeting Fleur, in a most unpleasant way.

"Normal speech"

'F French F'

Harry and the others all landed with a thump in the entrance hall of Harry's summer house in France. Neville's grandmother was the only one among them to have a clean landing and Harry only didn't fall over because of his control over the air around him. Harry had known he was well off and it showed in the house they were in as although this was merely one of the Potter summer houses, it had six bedrooms and a master suite for them to live in. It was decorated in a way that subtlety implied wealth and had a mix of muggle and magical paintings decorating the walls.

They all took the suitcases up to their respective rooms, Harry, Neville and Su all had adjacent rooms, whilst Mrs Longbottom was in the Master Suite. Having dumped their things in their rooms, they all came rising down back to the kitchen where they all had some lunch together, before heading out to look at the beach, which was about a hundred meters from the back doors of the house.

The beach itself had beautiful, clean, golden sand and the water was a shining turquoise colour that was truly stunning in its beauty. Harry was glad that he had chosen for them to come here, and thought with a chuckle about how it wasn't a bad place for his first trip abroad. The kids got into a sort of routine, where they would get up around nine, have breakfast leave to go to the beach for a few hours, come back for some lunch and then go back to the beach until it was getting dark. They never ran out of things to do and as the beach was quite empty, Harry was able to play around with his powers a bit and they all had a lot of fun with Harry making the water do things whilst they were playing.

One day, late in the month of July, Harry was lying on the beach, relaxing after spending a couple of hours playing in the sea. Neville and Su were still playing in the water, quite far out and having a really good time. It was whilst he was lying there that he heard a muffled scream a way off to his right, away from the summer house and towards the local town.

He got up to see what was happening as it sounded like a girl had screamed, though he might of been imagining it as it was quite faint. However, after walking for about a minute, he heard it again, and there was no mistaking it this time it was definitely a girl screaming. Harry broke out into a full on run towards the noise, subconsciously going faster using the air behind him to push him forwards. He came around a corner and assessed what was happening very quickly.

What he saw made him furious. Two teenage boys, about fifteen or sixteen, groping at a young girl, who was maybe a year older than himself, and who was laying on the floor in only her underwear with her ripped clothes laying in tatters around her. Harry was so angry at this that he didn't even try to get the boys to leave without violence. He launched straight in, violently bringing his right hand up in a sharp motion, which resulted in a blunted spike of rock springing out of the earth and catching one of the boys full in the face, sending him sprawling.

The other looked up and saw Harry. The boy rushed towards him but Harry knocked him back with a blast of wind. Harry turned around to see the other boy swinging at him. Harry dodged the clumsy punch the boy had thrown and retaliated by throwing him up in the air with the earth and then slamming him back down into the ground with his control over air, the boy hit the ground hard enough to knock him into unconsciousness.

Harry looked round and saw the other boy had drawn a wand. "Must be from the local wizard community." Harry thought to himself, before he had to block a curse the boy had sent with a shield of solidified air. The boy was momentarily stunned at his curse crashing against a barrier that had appeared out of nowhere, and Harry used this to his advantage as he simultaneously hit the boy with an earth spike and sending a small flame at the boys wand hand, incinerating the weapon that he held. He then proceeded to knock him out with a kick to the head before turning to look at the girl.

She was ethereally beautiful, but Harry stopped himself starring, though he did feel a compulsion pressing against his naturally occlumency barriers. He saw that she was looking at him in fear, having obviously seen how he had dealt with those boys and probably worried that he was going to carry on where they left off. Harry had spent some time learning French since he had decided they would go there this summer and decided to put it to good use, 'F Please, don't worry. I will not hurt you, I promise, here take this, please cover yourself. F' he said to her gently holding out his shirt.

She looked at him, as if trying to judge whether he was lying or not before reaching out and taking the shirt with a quiet, 'F Thank you. F'

Harry smiled at her and said, 'F Your welcome. My name is Harry, what is yours? F'

'F Fleur. F' the girl said simply in reply. 'F Thank you for helping me, F' she said quietly, 'F I dread to think what they would have done if you hadn't come, but you stopped them, you didn't have to, but you protected me. Thank you F' she said with a small, but deeply grateful smile.

'F It's what anyone would have F' Harry tried to say, but she cut him off shaking her head,

'F No it's not what anyone would have done, but you did, and for that I am very grateful. F' she said.

Harry looked uncomfortable with her gratitude, but didn't try to press the matter. Suddenly she looked around wide eyed and said, 'F Please, I must hurry back, my father will be panicking by now, I said I would only be five minutes and that was about half an hour ago! Please, will you bring me back to the village? F' she asked him eyes wide. Harry quickly agreed to escort her back to her family and was still having a hard time holding his anger in check at what had been about to happen.

They walked, with Fleur in the lead, back to the local town and Fleur led him up to the gates of a beautiful manor house. Harry saw Fleur laid her hand on the gate and saw the gates swing wide open for her. She grabbed him and pulled him through the gates and they closed behind him with a bang. As they approached the front of the manor house a man came sprinting out the front door, got a good look at Fleur, snarled and whipped out his wand. He was about to start casting at Harry when Fleur shouted 'F Daddy stop, please don't hurt him! He has done nothing wrong! F'

'F Look at you Fleur, what do you mean he has done nothing wrong, you've clearly been attacked by this boy and I will not let him get away with it! Get out of the way and let me punish him! F' said the man Harry presumed was Fleur's father.

'F You don't understand. He didn't attack me. He protected me from being attacked. On my way back from the beach, two of the boys from Beauxbaton that have been trying to persuade me to go out with them, tried t-to r-rape me! They had just torn the last of my clothing off when Harry arrived. He destroyed them daddy. When he was finished they were both left on the ground unconscious and in serious pain. Just as they deserve! F' she told her father.

After this the man calmed down somewhat and looked at Harry gratefully. 'F Sorry for snapping at you. I was so worried about Fleur, thank you for saving her. F' He said sincerely. He invited them into the house and Fleur went up to her room to out on some clothes. Fleur's father floo called the French aurors, who came, took statements from Harry and Fleur before leaving to go and arrest the two boys and charges of attempted rape.

Harry spent the next few minutes talking with Fleur and her father, before saying he had to leave and that he would come and visit them soon. He flooed back to the summer house and spent the next ten minutes explaining to the three others what had happened. They were all suitably shocked at what had almost happened, but Neville's Grandmother exhaled sharply when he mentioned the sensation against his occlumency shields around Fleur.

"Tell me; was she blonde, very attractive and have an ethereal look about her?" Madame Longbottom asked.

Harry considered for a moment before saying, "Yeah that describes her pretty well actually. Why? Does it mean something?"

"Yes, it does. It means she is probably a Veela, or of Veela heritage" she said.

"What's a veela?" Harry asked.

"Veela are creatures of incredible beauty. They come in the form of beautiful women who, when angered, turn into an avian-human cross and have the ability to form and throw fire balls. They also have a power called the allure, which is a subtle mind attack that they cannot completely control. The allure makes them seem even more beautiful to men and if consciously turned up can turn men into simpering idiots willing to do anything the vela asks. I suspect your occlumency barriers prevented the allure affecting you, which is lucky considering who her father is."

"What about her father, he seemed very nice to me?" Harry said.

"Her father is the French magical foreign secretary and is very powerful politically. Anyone who harms his family is going to regret it for a really long time as I'm sure he will go out of his way to make their lives hell." Said Madame Longbottom.

After the very eventful day he had had, Harry was shattered and went to bed a bit early and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day Harry met up with Fleur and her family again as promised and introduced them to the rest of his group. The adults, now including a woman who could only be Fleur's mother, went off and left the kids to play together on the beach whilst they chatted on the veranda of the summer house. Fleur had brought her little sister along, who was called Gabrielle. She was one of the cutest six year olds harry had ever met and they all found her adorable. Gabrielle who asked what his name was when he met her and when he told her he was Harry Potter her eyes went wide, before she blushed and hid behind Fleur, who was also looking at him slightly shocked. However, Harry was happy to see that they didn't start acting like idiots when they realised who he was and didn't ask him any of the questions that annoyed him. Gabrielle looked at him wide eyed occasionally, but everyone just thought it was cute.

The rest of the holiday was fairly regular. The Delacours would meet up with Harry and his group most days and time slipped past whilst they were all enjoying the sun and time together. They also went out for a meal as a group to celebrate Neville and Harry's birthday and they both got some nice gifts. Harry got a lovely necklace from Fleur that he thanked her for, before slipping onto his neck. Too soon for Harry however, it was the day before Harry, Neville, Su and Madame Longbottom were leaving. However they received happy news when Fleur announced that in light of the attack on her by students from her current school, she was transferring to Hogwarts. Everyone was really excited and they all agreed to meet up when they went shopping in Diagon alley to get their things for the new school year. The next day, early in the morning and having said goodbye to the Delacours the day before, the group took an international portkey back to Longbottom manor, the first part of their summer over.

Whilst out in France, Harry had become very good friends with Fleur and she really opened up to him, unlike anyone else she ever had. Because of what he had done for her, she was very close to Harry and was now as good a friend to him as Su was. It had been good for Harry as well as he now had someone who trusted him explicitly and someone he was able to tell about his early life with the Dursley's and know they could relate to what he was talking about.

They had been back in the Uk for three days now and their Hogwarts letters had arrived, they were planning on heading to Diagon alley today and they knew the would be there as Harry had fire called Fleur to check. They flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and headed through the back and into the alley. Although Harry didn't need to go to the bank for money, Neville and Su did, so there first stop in the alley was the bank. As they entered they were greeted by a Goblin who Harry remembered from his first venture into the Wizarding world.

"Sharptooth! How are you?" Harry asked the goblin.

Sharptooth smiled back at Harry, which looked rather fierce on the goblin, and said, "Very good thank you Mr Potter. I trust you are well as well?"

"I'm very good thank you Sharptooth." Replied Harry, not seeing the shocked looks of the wizards around him as they saw a goblin being polite with a wizard, something which no one could remember seeing before.

"Mr Potter, something has come up when we were checking you're vaults finances and I think we should talk about it in my office, as its not something to be spoken about publicly." The goblin told Harry, before leading him towards a door of to the side.

Harry signalled to his friends to stay in the queues to get their money whilst he followed the goblin deeper into the bank, before they turned into a familiar office and sat down to talk. "What is the matter Sharptooth?" Harry asked simply.

"Whilst reviewing your accounts records I noticed that their have been huge withdrawals every year and that your trust fund has also been drained yearly." The goblin told Harry.

"Who was stealing from me?" Harry asked, with a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Dumbledore." Was Sharptooth's simple response. Harry tied to suppress his rage as his suspicions were confirmed, but couldn't stop a breeze forming in the office as his anger bubbled over slightly. Hoping to quickly appease the angry young wizard Sharptooth quickly said, "Due to him doing this we've blocked his access to his vaults and Gringotts and as we speak funds are being moved from his various accounts to yours to cover the cost of what he stole, with interest of course." This calmed Harry down a bit and caused him to start laughing at Dumbledore's misfortune as he quickly realised that Dumbledore was probably broke now.

Seeing that his most prized customer had calmed down, Sharptooth handed vhim a sheet of paper that summarised his vaults contents and it read.

Vault 43

Potter Family Vault

Money: 700,000,000 Galleons

10,000 Sickles

5,000 Knuts

Books: 127 books on Defence ( Value approx G 15,000)

65 books on Warding ( Value approx G 12,000)

174 books on Offence ( Value approx G 28,000)

93 books on Charms ( Value approx G 7,000)

68 books on Transfiguration ( Value approx G 6,500)

231 books on assorted other subjects ( Value G 9,800)

Weapons: 47 assorted blades ( Value approx G 18,000)

12 assorted range weapons ( Value approx G 6,000)

Armour: 32 sets of assorted dragon hide armour ( Value approx G 48,000)

Harry looked at the sheet in shock. He had known he was rich but he didn't realise he was this rich, especially when he realised that the galleon to pound exchange rate was around 1 galleon to 5 pounds sterling. "Thank you Sharptooth. For finding this out for me and for discovering what Dumbledore has been doing. Would it be possible for me to quickly visit my vault? I want to look at some of these weapons that are stored down there." Harry asked.

"That should be fine Mr Potter." Said Sharptooth before leading Harry to the carts and escorting him down to his vault in the deepest part of the bank. After the door was opened Harry stepped inside, whilst Sharptooth waited outside. It was the second time he had visited the vault and walking in was just as amazing as it had been the first time with the, what looked like, mountains of gold piled around the room.

Harry headed over to the weapons and armour section of the vault and started looking around what was on display there. He had been told on the way down that all of the armour was self sizing so he just had to find the one he liked most and it would refit to his size. This was what he did first and as he was looking at the armour, he spotted a set, and knew straight away that it was the one he would wear. The scales on it were pitch black and seemed to almost absorb the light coming at it, but what made it perfect was the gold designs sweeping through it. The metal had been woven in in beautifully elegant patterns and inscribed with runes.

He went to take it off the figurine it was on but as soon as he touched it there was a bright flash and a stinging in his hand as some blood was drawn and landed on the armour. As soon as the droplets touched the hide, there was another flash and the armour vanished. Harry felt the armour form around him under his robes and gained an understanding, presumably from the armour itself, that he was now bonded to the armour and could call it to himself and dispel it into a pocket dimension whenever he needed it. He quickly concentrated on sending it into the pocket dimension and was surprised to feel the armour disappearing.

Just after this he felt Sathael slither out of his pocket and hiss, "I can feel the bond that has been formed, it is uncannily similar to the one you and I share. There is powerful magic on that armour, it will serve you well. Now, I think it's time you found yourself a weapon to match you're new armour." Harry nodded to his familiar before he walked over to the weapon section.

He had already decided that he didn't want a ranged weapon as he was fine using his elements and wand for that, but he did feel a blade would be useful for close combat where he couldn't really use his elements without risk to himself. So with that thought he began searching through the assorted swords, knives and daggers. There were many that were obviously ornamental and not designed to actually fight with and he ignored those, even though some of the did look awesome.

After perusing the shelves for a while he decided on a one handed sword that looked to have been designed for his armour. It was black as well and also had gold on it, but instead of runes carved on the gold like the armour, the gold on the sword formed runes in intricate patterns that ran the length of the blade. He had picked this sword because it would be easy enough to wield in his right hand whilst casting or using his elements with his off hand and just felt rig to him. Like with the armour when he grabbed it, it pricked him and again he felt the bind between him and the sword form, accompanied by a flash. When he held it it felt like an extension of his arm and Harry knew that it would be a major advantage in any fight. He quickly wished it into the pocket dimension as well, comforted in the knowledge that he could call it and his armour to himself whenever he needed them.

After that he headed back out of his vault and Sharptooth escorted him back up to the surface, said goodbye, to the shock of many surrounding wizards, and left Harry at the front door of Gringotts. He went out to meet up with Su and Neville and saw them chatting with the Delacours. As he stepped outside Fleur spotted him, shouted out and ran over to him, before embracing him in a right hug. Harry hugged her back happily, missing the looks her parents and his friends were and sharing, and turned his attention to her as she said in only slightly accented English, "I missed you Harry. It was boring without you on the beach and I know Gabrielle has missed you as well."

"I missed you to Fleur." Harry said hugging her tightly, before releasing her and looking down to where a weight had settled on his leg, "And I missed you as well Gabrielle." She looked up at him with big eyes and held her arms up towards him, eyes pleading. Harry sighed, he could never resist her when she gave him that pleading look and bent over and picked her up and she squealed in happiness before snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

They spent the rest of the day going round in a big group collecting all the things on their school list. When they got to Flourish and Blots there was a fight going on between the father of the Weasley boy and the father of Malfoy in front of the bookstore. When they went to get their books , which included the completed works of Lockhart, the man himself tried to grab Harry for a photo, but Harry dodged out of the way of the hand and gave the man a shock, literally, when he tried to grab him again.

Leaving the man moaning on the floor, with slightly singed hair, they bought their books and headed back outside to get an ice cream as they had bought everything on their lists. It was as they were walking over to the shop when they bumbled into Ron. He took one look at Fleur, turned a awful shade of red and said, "You're a Veela! I'm Ron Weasley, please be my girlfriend!"

Fleur took one look at him before tilting her chin and saying, "No." Before trying to carry on walking past him. However, Weasley being Weasley, couldn't leave it alone and attempted to grab her arm. When Harry saw him do this he felt something that he didn't really understand. He felt very protective of Fleur and the fact that another boy was trying to touch her made him really angry. So when he saw Weasley attempt to grab Fleur, he got in the way shoved him away from her before hitting him with enough lightning to knock him out cold. The Delacours looked a bit shocked at what Harry had done because although they knew about his elemental powers, they hadn't really seen him use them and definitely hadn't seen him use them defensively or offensively.

After he had knocked Weasley to the floor Harry turned to Fleur again, with that feeling of protectiveness inside him, and worriedly asked her, "Are you ok Fleur? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Harry, I'm fine. Thanks to you again. He barely touched me before you shoved him out the way." Fleur replied looking kindly at Harry. She was also feeling things that she didn't really understand. It made her feel very happy inside that Harry wanted to protect her and she didn't really know why. The elder Delacours just looked on knowingly, and Fleurs mother resolved to talk to her about relationships before she left for Hogwarts.

They all went and got the ice creams they had been trying to get before the interruption from Weasley and after that they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to where they were staying. Fleur promised to meet with them on the train before quickly pulling Harry into a hug. She released him blushing after a few moments and followed her parents into the floo, leaving Harry gobsmacked and Su and Neville laughing at him.

The few remaining days went quickly for Neville, Su and Harry and soon enough it was the first of September. They all said a grateful thank you to Madame Longbottom, as it wouldn't have been possible for them to have had their fabulous summer holiday without her. She escorted them all to Kings Cross, took them through the barrier and said goodbye to Neville before leaving.

As they were getting on the train, Harry couldn't help feeling he had had the best summer of his life and could only hope the year was just as good.

AN: thanks for reading. Please leave a review of what you thought and anything you think I can improve on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long to write. Hopefully should have the start of second year up in a few weeks.

Gunooner


	7. Chapter 7: A New Year Begins

Chapter 7: A New Year Begins

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to write, been very hectic for me recently. Here is the first chapter of Harry's second year and we get to see how the school react to Fleur and the start of the attacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the cannon series.

When Harry, Su and Neville had all got on the train, they headed of to find Fleur as they had agreed to meet her when they got on. They found her in a compartment near the back of the train and after they all greeted each other they went in and sat down. There weren't many transfer students in the magical world and Harry wasn't sure what would happen for Fluer, but Su answered his unasked question by telling them that, " Transfer students get sorted with the first years, but obviously then have lessons with their year mates."

Fleur was sure that she would be in Ravenclaw with Harry and was determined to be placed in that house. She still wasn't sure about what she felt towards Harry, but the conversation she had with her mother after the trip to Diagon alley had at least cleared some of it up and she was now sure that she was developing a crush on the boy who had saved her back at the start of the summer. She found that it was very easy for her and Harry to talk about things and they got along really well together. She was thoroughly looking forward towards this year at Hogwarts and, even though they were in different years, she was planning on spending most of her free time with Harry and his two friends.

The conversation moved towards the books that they had bought and the fact that Lockhart was going to be teaching them. "I mean, he's obviously a fraud." Said Su, to the general agreement of the rest of the compartment. "It's really annoying how Dumbledore keeps hiring useless DADA professors, first Quirrel and now Lockhart."

"My mother told me that all his books are just made up. There is no possible way that he has done all that he said he has." Said Fleur, supporting the idea of Lockhart being unfit to teach. "It does not bode well for our education if we have incompetent teachers."

"I think I'll give the man the first half term to probe he's a good teacher. If by then we still think he's a fraud, then I'll look into hiring us a magical tutor for the subject to teach us how to properly defend ourselves. I'm also going to spend some time this year developing some of my elemental talents, so that they are more effective in combat. I think combing stuff like fire and wind could create really devastating attacks like some sort of fire tornado, but I think it'll be a while before I can do that because, although I think I have the power, I don't think my control is good enough yet for combining attacks like that yet."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Said Neville.

"Yeah!" Agreed Fleur, "if you want I can help teach you the control aspect. Although you're a natural occlumense, you could still benefit from the meditative techniques that others have to go through to erect barriers as they will help you learn to control your magic properly. I can help you with that Harry, whilst teaching you two occlumency at the same time. " Fleur said excitedly, looking towards Neville and Su towards the end.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea!" The other two agreed. After they had decided this the trolley came round and they all bought a few snacks to eat. As they were there eating and chatting between one another quietly, Weasley decided it was time to make a fool of himself again. He barged in to the carriage and immediately rounded on Fleur. Trying to act cool, but failing spectacularly, he said, "What's up. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." In what appeared to be a port imitation of James Bond. "I was just wondering what a girl like you was doing with this lot."

"They are my friends. You insulting them is not endearing you to me Ronald. I suggest you leave, now!" Fleur said coldly in response.

Ron tried to move into her personal space when he was stopped by and iron grip on his arm, he turned round to shout at whoever had grabbed him, but came face to face with an obviously irate Harry Potter. "She said to leave." Harry said and as Ron opened his mouth to argue, Harry shocked him before using the wind to shunt him out of their compartment and out into the hall way, where he lay twitching.

As Harry stepped out to check that Ron wasn't going to try to come back in he spotted a girl with the same red hair as Ron looking down at her, presumably, brother. As he stepped out she noticed him and looked up. It appeared she recognised him because as soon as she saw his face she made a sound that came out like an,"eep!" Before turning around and running off. Shrugging at the girls wired behaviour, Harry headed back into the compartment where he told the other three about the fan girl outside the compartment.

It was whilst they were talking that a strange looking creature, that Fleur identified as a house elf, popped into the compartment. They all looked at the odd creature in shock as it looked around before seeming to lock onto Harry and saying, " Dobby has finally found the great Harry Potter sir. But Harry Potter must not be coming to Hogwarts this year, for there is danger, but Dobby cannot say what!" Shouted the little elf.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry confusedly, " What danger is there at the castle for me?"

"Great evil awaits this year, but Dobby cannot say more for master forbade speaking of it. The great Harry Potter sir must be returning home. Dobby tried to warn him over the summer, but Dobby couldn't find Harry Potter sir." At this the creature began bashing its head against the wall until Harry got up and pulled it away and held it place with the air around it.

Just then an announcement rang out along the train, informing everyone that they were five minutes away from Hogsmede station and that everyone needed to be changed into their Hogwarts robes. At the same time as the announcement rang out the little elf disappeared from infront if there eyes with a click of his fingers. They all looked in shock at the spot he had occupied before they began discussing what he had said and they all agreed that it seemed quite ominous that they had been forewarned that there was something evil at Hogwarts.

They eventually arrived at the station and as a group they headed up to one of the carriages, stopping briefly to greet and chat to Cedric and Roger and introducing Fluer, before finding and climbing into one of the carriages. They arrived at the front doors to the school about ten minutes later and were lead inside, with the exception of Fleur, who was lead to the side by Professor Mcgonagall and who also attracted quite a lot of attention from the other students.

They all filed into the great hall where they sat down and waited for the first years to come in and be sorted. When they were eventually lead in, along with Fleur, the chattering in the hall stopped and the sorting hat sang its customary song before the sorting actually began. Fleur was sorted straight into Ravenclaw and she came and sat down next to Harry. The red haired fan girl from the train was sorted straight into Gryfindor, along with another boy who looked to be a fan boy by the way he kept shooting glances at Harry from the front of the hall.

After all the students were sorted and Dumbledore had said his start of term speech introducing Lockhart the feast started and they all ate their fill of food. After that had finished they all headed up to the dorms after saying bye to Neville and, after agreeing to meet in the morning, all went up to bed.

The next day the all headed down to breakfast before getting their schedules from professor Flitwick. Harry and Su had double potions first with the Hufflepuff's, then he had transfiguration with the Gryfindor's and finally they had astronomy that evening. Fleur on the other hand had double transfiguration with Slytherin first, then arithmancy and her final lesson was Herbology with Hufflepuff.

After eating breakfast and agreeing to meet just outside the hall for lunch they all headed off to their lessons. Potions was similar to how it had been last year for Harry, although the potions they were making were now a bit more complex, which Harry found enjoyable as it presented a bit of a challenge for him. At the end of that lesson Snape complimented Harry on his perfect potion and almost gave a possible smile in Harry's general direction.

Transfiguration was just as painful as it had been last year and it didn't help that it was with the Gryfindor's, or more specifically, Ron Weasley. Mcgonagall was harsh to Harry as he expected the whole time. Even though he was the first to successfully complete the spell they were doing that day, she just criticised his work and ignored it, then gave points to Granger for being able to do the spell. It annoyed Harry to no end how annoying his transfiguration teacher was, especially as he enjoyed the actual subject.

They met with Fleur for lunch, having had transfiguration with Neville and she described how her first classes had gone. She seemed to be enjoying it, though lamenting the fact that she wasn't in the same year as Harry and the other two. She said that she had particularly enjoyed arithmancy and thought that the teacher was excellent for that subject. She was a bit peevish about Mcgonagall as she knew how she treated Harry and that didn't sit very well with her. After an enjoyable lunch Fleur headed off to her afternoon classes, whilst the trio went to hang out in the courtyard for the afternoon, after doing the essay that had been set in transfiguration.

They met up with Fleur again for dinner before she headed off to the common room and the trio headed up for astronomy. They quite enjoyed the lesson, but it could be quite dull as is lying writing down the position of celestial bodies could get quite boring after a while. After the lesson finished Harry and Su said goodnight to Neville before heading back to their respective dorms and falling asleep.

The next day they all met for breakfast again and looked at their timetables for what they had that day lesson wise. Harry had DADA first with the Gryfindors and Fleur had it that afternoon. After finishing their breakfasts they al headed off to their first lessons.

Harry knew that Lockhart was going to be awful from the moment that they entered the classroom, which was entirely filled with portraits of Lockhart. When the man himself came in things just went from bad to worse. The man was wearing a lavender pair of robes and seemed to be posing at the top of the stairs for the students. What annoyed Harry more was the look of adoration on some of the girls faces around the classroom. Evidently some people actually believed the rubbish that the man came out with in his books. He eventually stopped posing and strutted down the stairs and towards his desk. When he reached the front of the class he turned around and said, "Hello and welcome to defence against the dark arts. I'm Gilderoy Lockhart and I'm going to be teaching you all that I know this year. We're going to start this lesson off with a little test. Just to see whose read my books, hmm?"

The test that he handed out was the biggest joke Harry had ever seen. All the questions were n Lockhart and none if it was actually about DADA. When the man collected the papers ten minutes later, Harry was quite pissed off at the waste of time the class was turning out to be. Lockhart then turned and told the class the he was going to set loose some Cornish pixies and also said, "Lets see what you make of them." Harry looked at the man like he was an idiot, because the man obviously was an idiot. No one in their right minds would let a load of Cornish pixies loose inside a classroom, but obviously Lockhart wasn't as he did and unsurprisingly the little blighted started causing panic everywhere. Seeing that the pixies had already disarmed Lockhart, Harry turned to asses the the room before using his wind control to force the pixies into a clump before he sent a bolt of lightning into the pixies, which knocked them all out and allowed the students to collect them back up and put them back into the cage. Lockhart had already barricaded himself into his office and no one bothered to go and tell him that the situation had been dealt with.

The term carried on in the same fashion and Harry and Fleur started getting a bit closer, still as friends at the moment, but both considering changing that in the future. Everything seemed to be going well that year until there was an attack right in the castle itself. As everyone came out of the great hall after dinner, they all stopped on the second floor, which had been flooded, and hanging there, from a wall bracket, was Mrs Norris, Filch's cat. The caretaker himself was kneeling down beside his cat in hysterics until the rest of the teachers turned up and managed to calm him down.

What really had people worried though was the message painted on the wall. It read, "The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware."

"Enemies of the heir, beware?" Came the drawling tone of Malfoy, "You'll be next then mudbloods!" At that Harry spun round and sent a bolt of lightning into Malfoy's groin, causing the other boy to keel over in pain and the other males surrounding him to wince.

"Do not insult my mother like that." Harry said quietly, but everyone heard him. After the silence passed the students began chatting again, wondering about what the message on the wall meant.

Harry was wary, messages like that were never good.

AN: sorry the chapter is short and took so long, already working on next chapter which should be up in a max of two weeks. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review what you think of it and let me know anything you think I could do to improve it. By the way, should I have the basilisk petrify Fleur? Review what you think.

Thanks Gunooner.


End file.
